


Fuck You

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chyna and Ivory fall out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You

"Fuck you."

Ivory had turned to glare at Chyna, half-startled by the fact that Chyna, who she usually got along fine with backstage, had cussed at her. Chyna was smirking and she half-growled as she stalked closer, getting into Chyna's face before she spoke, her voice low and husky, half annoyed and half bemused. 

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Chyna had laughed, staring at her and moving to kiss her softly, starling Ivory properly this time. 

"I thought you knew Ivory, 'Fuck you' is sometimes a compliment... especially around here."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

Chyna had smirked. 

"I'm not a total bitch Ivory."


End file.
